The Monster Among High Maintenance
by ThatWriterGirlWWE
Summary: SPIN-OFF story: He's a wrestler. She's a supermodel. Will opposites attract? She doubts it.


**This is a spin-off of a previous fic, A Star is Born that I started awhile ago. The previous is not required reading but to get a profile of this OC, refer to Chapter 27.5 (technically 28) of ASIB on my page. **

**Also, I know Halloween is today but for the sake of the plot, it's Friday.**

* * *

"Those cheekbones, that facial structure, those piercing eyes. A lot of girls are doing it but not quite like you!" the photographer raved sounding on the brink of orgasm as he checked out the latest batch of photographs on the screen. "Alright, Alena, one more outfit change and we'll be ready to get out of here."

The assistants on set helped me into a pair of leather skin tight, thigh high boots while my sister's song played in the background.

I'm sure you've heard of Kendall, Gigi and Cindy Crawford's daughter, Kaia...well, I'm better than them for the simple fact that I didn't have a famous last name to capitalize on and help me get my foot in the door. I'm 100% self made and worked hard for everything I have. What do I have? I'm the most in demand model of my generation, appearing in countless ad campaigns, fashion shows and magazine covers. Every designer wants me in their clothing. Every photographer wants to shoot me. There isn't a single high fashion runway that I haven't graced. Those trends that you follow, I start. In the beginning, they said I was the second coming of Gisele but I've already achieved more than she did when she was my age. I'm also the most followed supermodel on Instagram at 120 million, surpassing Kendall's 117.

"_That was the number song in the country, Alaina Annesley-Sciullo's 'Before I Met You_,'" the guy on the radio announced after the song ended. "_You can see Alaina and her husband, Elias live tonight at the Staples Center when Smackdown comes to Los Angeles!" _

"And she wasn't even going to tell me that she's here? That bitch!" I hissed through my teeth. I decided to keep this energy because it'd come across as fierce through the camera as I posed.

Age 14 was the turning point in both of our lives because at that age, we became opposites. At 14, she began wrestling training. At 14, I walked my first fashion show in Milan. I guess we both made it out alright. As much as I'd like to reiterate my accomplishments, I think I've already made them clear earlier. As for her, she's one of the best wrestlers in the world, she's one of WWE's top stars and now she has a #1 album thanks to WWE's record label which propelled her to mainstream stardom.

After the shoot, I grabbed my phone to compose a strongly worded text but erased it because what I had to say would scathe her more in person, plus it would give me an opportunity to visit my niece, J. Marie. Her name was actually Jefia Marie Scuillo but I refuse to address her as such. 7 months later and I'm still in disbelief that Alaina allowed her husband to handle that responsibility.

It was Halloween and my presence was expected at a few engagements tonight but my mind was set on one. I decided to get dressed to visit Staples Center and from there I'd go to the party. My costume tonight was Lydia Deetz from Beetlejuice in her red wedding dress.

"Do you want me to wait for you?" Julius, my chauffeur asked as we pulled into the parking garage.

"No, you can go meet up with other the drivers or do whatever it is that you do in your free time. I'm already subjecting myself to this trailer trash convention. Why make others suffer?" I reply. "I'll call you when I'm ready."

I approached the back entrance and was held up by security. "We can't let just anybody back here. If you want to attend the show, you'll go around front and buy a ticket like everyone else."

"I'm not just anybody and I'll be damned if I pay money to attend a wrestling event. If it weren't for my sister, I wouldn't even attend _for free_," scoffing, I turn sideways to point off into the distance. "Do you see that Calvin Klein billboard over there? That's me."

"Do you have an appearance here tonight?" he asked.

"They couldn't afford me and if they could, I'd refuse. I already mentioned my sister. I'm here to pay her a visit."

"You'll need one of these," he said, handing me a visitor's pass.

I was only a few steps in before I ran into a big, burly lumberjack-looking mountain man with a beard more horrendous than my brother-in-law's.

He tilted his head. "Do I know you?"

Laughing, I flipped my hair over my shoulder as I passed him. "As if you could."

"Nice meeting you too, _Stick_," he shot back, intending for it to be an insult I'm sure.

"In my profession that's a compliment so thanks and that's 75 million dollar, _Stick_. I'm sure the highest paid wrestler in the company isn't seeing that net worth," I turned around to analyze him. "Hmm, the hillbillies are not only in the crowd, they're in the ring now but I guess WWE had to hire someone to appeal to the target demographic."

"I'm a _redneck _actually," he corrected in his gruff voice as if that was something to be proud of.

"Both are classless so what's the difference," I shrugged, moving along.

Finally, I spotted my sister wearing a blonde wig over her brunette hair and a Sailor Moon getup complete with big blue circle lenses that made her already big, blue eyes pop.

She was talking to a guy wearing a headset whom I assume is a producer as he showed her what appeared to be a script.

She took a quick glance in my direction before going back to her conversation...before her head snapped back up again with recognition. "Alena?"

"Yep..." nodding, I confirm.

"Excuse me for a moment," she told the producer before walking over. "What are you doing here?"

"The bigger question is why are you in LA and I knew nothing of it?"

"I never know where you are. You were in Paris yesterday and Japan the day before that. Even if you aren't working, you're usually somewhere in Saint Barts on a yacht…"

"You couldn't shoot me a quick text, '_Hey Lena, I'm LA, are you here? Maybe we can hang out and pretend like we actually have stuff in common.'_ Also, Saint Bart's hasn't been the spot in years. It's all about Ibiza now," I inform. "Anyway, I came to see my niece. Did you bring her or is she in Colorado with Mom and Dad?"

"She's with me," a whisper came from behind. Ah, yes, Jeffrey, better known as WWE's Elias was standing there with my niece wearing baby Maleficent horns on her head as she slept on his shoulder.

"Hi mama!" my voice came out in high pitched excitement.

"Shh!" Jeffrey put a finger to his lips. "She's sleeping."

"I don't care. She's not a newborn. What is she? 7 months now? She doesn't need constant sleep," I lightly shook her back and she stirred. When her eyes opened and she spotted me, she gave a toothless baby smile. I reached my hands out and she turned so that I could grab her. "_See_. Come here."

J. Marie was a doll. When Alaina told me that she was pregnant, I told her it was a mistake but she proved me wrong because her career seemed better than ever.

"So do you want to come to the women's locker room to hang out because I have a match in about ten minutes," she said.

"No..."

"Okay, so you just want to stand around back here?" she asked.

"No..."

"Do you want me to tell an official to put a seat out front row for you to watch the show?" she questioned again.

"God no!"

"Well what the hell do you want to do because she's running out of options here," Jeffrey added.

"Please take her out to watch the show live. It'll be her first time because we don't take her out to the ring with us. She seems really into it when she's watching on TV," Alaina begged.

My sister and her lower lip poke of doom gets me everytime. Sighing, I rolled my eyes. "Fine, whatever but when your match is up, I'm out of there. I'm not trying to rub elbows with the dregs of society wrestling fanbase. Oh and I don't want to be on the camera side. It'll bring my value down if I'm casually spotted here of all places."

"I'm just going to ignore that because you're kind enough to do this," Alaina replied. "Wait here while I grab a pair of noise canceling earmuffs for Jefi so the pyro and theme songs blasting through the speakers won't hurt her ears."

My niece and I were escorted through the crowd just as a match was coming to an end. We were sat right next to two sweaty overenthusiastic guys trying to start some weird chant.

"I wonder if she's a rat…" a voice in the row behind and down a few seats said.

"No, I wouldn't think so with a baby. As a matter of fact, we don't see children that young at a show unless they belong to one of the wrestlers which leads me to believe she's a WAG," another voice concluded. I snorted to myself, _as if_.

"No, that's Alaina's sister," someone else said. _Ding, ding, ding_. Although I was a little insulted by the lack of recognition but I can't blame them for not knowing who I am. It's not like they can afford the clothing and products that my face are on. I've been hearing '_Alaina's siste_r' a lot recently though which is annoying. This time last year she was only known to the wrestling bubble with only 150k followers on Instagram. After the album, she's nearing 50 million followers, a feat that took me years to achieve. No one knew we were sisters at all at one point. Now I get asked about her in every interview, '_is she working on a 2nd album?'_ She's even invading my territory because just last month we both appeared on a joint cover of Vogue.

A few seats down, I noticed a girl cosplaying as my sister...not with those Payless shoes. The real Alaina made her entrance. I suspected her high maintenance diva character was a caricature of me but she wouldn't confirm it because she knew I'd sue her and WWE for all they're worth, which is a lot surprisingly considering this entertainment avenue is so low brow.

I stood J. Marie up on my lap so she could see and she bounced as she spotted her mom. My eyes couldn't help but notice the Balmain trench coat over her Halloween gear. I was confused as to why I haven't received it with the rest of the Spring 2020 line I was gifted. Olivier would hear from me very soon especially since I was his muse for the last two seasons.

The other girl got a lukewarm reaction as she made her way down the ramp. I didn't catch her name. It's not important. My sister was head and shoulders above most in terms of star power and getting new eyes on the product. She was also excellent in the ring. New, casual or reluctant viewers (like myself) didn't want to see two people in a slow, boring, 30 minute technical match. We needed something to capture our attention and Alaina's character and flashy moveset was just that. The match was over after 15 minutes with Alaina the winner. I put J. Marie's hands together to clap and she continued on her own.

Afterwards, Alaina approached us, leaning over the barricade to kiss her daughter. I touched the jacket. "When is this coming out?"

"It's not! Olivier sent it custom as a gift for me to wear to the ring. I didn't even ask! He said I was his new muse. Isn't that great and it gives my character even more bragging rights," she asked and I nodded with a tight smile. "Anyway, I'll see you in the back. Don't get up now because we're in commercials and that's when a lot of people move around to stretch their legs, go to the bathroom or get snacks."

"So when do I leave?"

"During the start of the next match. That's when everyone gets settled and you can make a quick escape…"

About 3 minutes later, I assume the commercial break was over because people were quickly returning to their seats and a theme played. I looked on the tron and it said Braun and when he walked out, it was the same guy I'd met earlier. _Fuck that_. I grabbed my purse and looked around for the security guard to escort me out but he was nowhere to be found. About a minute later, when Braun was in the ring, I heard a strum.

"Ladies and gentleman, Elias…"

Jeffrey was slowly walking down to the ring with a headset mic cutting a promo. I still wanted to get the hell out of here but for J. Marie's sake, I'd allow her to watch her father in action. By the time he was close enough for her to notice, she spat out her pacifier and yelled at him in baby language. The crowd was quiet because they were listening to him so the disruption was noticeable. I could see the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk but he quickly fought it, not wanting to break character. "Even babies want to walk with Elias."

This Braun was either very powerful or the Elias character was a joke because he was easily tossed around the ring as Braun made light work of him before pinning. Welp, that was as much wrestling and overzealous fans as I could take. The security guard finally showed his face and we were led out.

Backstage, I was greeted to Jeffrey and Alaina's smiley faces. They were up to something. "Alena, do you love me?"

"No, what do you want?"

"Well, do you love Jefia?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Since you've been doing such a great job so far tonight with her and she hasn't given you any trouble, we were wondering if you'd keep her overnight while we get some alone time," she asked of me.

"Basically, we've been on the road for days and we're tired of fu...I mean, _effing_ on the hotel bathroom counter in between Jefia's naps," Jeffrey added. "So can you take her?"

"I will not!"

"Why? You're always complaining about never having the opportunity to see her," Alaina brought up.

"Keyword: _see_. Not _keep_. Why would you even trust me with a baby alone? I'm sorry but I'm not a hands on aunt. In the future I can easily see myself taking on the role of the cool aunt who only shows up during the birthdays and holidays with gifts."

"Do you have plans or something?" she asked.

"I was intending to go to this party in Beverly Hills but as I browsed the host's Instagram, I saw him being tagged by D-listers and no-names claiming that they'd be there soon. I'm sorry but I prefer attending exclusive events amongst those of the same or higher status as myself."

"Okay, confirmed. You have nothing to do tonight and you already woke Jef from her nap so by the time you get her home she'll be knocked out anyway. Lately, she's been sleeping through the night so really, you'll have nothing to do besides check on her periodically," she said, pouting. I tried to redirect my eyes but Jeffrey was pouting which did nothing for me but when I looked down at J. Marie, she was unintentionally pouting as well. _Damnit_!

"Fine, fine, whatever!" I begrudgingly agreed with an eye roll. Alaina wasted no time looping a baby bag on my shoulder.

"Did you drive to the arena or do you want us to drop you off?"

"I live in Malibu and that'll be out of your way. I'll call my driver."

Jeffry frowned, shaking his head. "No! You're not getting into a random Uber with my daughter. Not to mention it's Halloween night which is when all the crazies come out."

"Oh, Jeffrey, bless your heart," I mockingly laughed. "When peasants say driver, they mean Uber and Lyft. When I say driver, I mean my own personal chauffeur. I've had Julius for years. He was heavily vetted and has never had so much as a speeding ticket, much less an accident."

"Well that's perfect! We'll see you two in the morning," Alaina smiled, giving J. a playfully stern talking to about behaving herself.

"Have fun, but not too much because I'm not babysitting another one of your spawn," I called behind them.

**Me: I'm ready. Same location. **

**Julius: I'm on my way from San B. and keep in mind, there's a lot going on tonight so traffic is backed up. It may be long over an hour before I get around to you. **

**Me: Ugh, I should've never let you go! The only reason I did is because I thought it was a 3 hour show like Raw. Come when you can. I assume it takes a while to break down the set so while the wrestlers are leaving, the crew won't be going anywhere anytime soon so I'll be fine waiting here I guess. **

It was at this moment that J. decided to cry. I bounced her on my hip in an attempt to calm her to no avail. "If you'd only done this 5 minutes ago I would've had an excuse to hand you right back to your parents before they got out of here."

"Is that Jefia?" Braun was on his way out of the arena until he saw us and changed direction to approach.

I took a step back. "You stay away from my niece. She's fine!"

"Niece?" exclaimed Braun suddenly, his eyes wide with recognition. "Wait, you're Alaina's sister?"

"Again with the Alaina's sister crap?" I mutter.

"I recognized you from a perfume commercial. That's actually what I was referring to earlier. Went out and bought the overpriced crap for an ex of mine and it smelled no different than something you could pick up in a gas station…"

There was a pacifier clipped to her bib so I put it to good use. It silenced her and before I could complete my sigh of relief, she spit it out and picked up her crying where she left off. "Work with me here, J."

"Are you sure she's fine?"

"Well what are you going to do if I'm not sure?" I asked and he bent down to take her from me. He put her on her shoulder and patted her back. To my surprise, it quieted her down. I was stunned. "How did you do that?"

"She knows me. They bring her on the road all the time. We're all family here," he informed.

"Wow, you probably see her more often than I do."

"Also, I've noticed Jeff carries her most of the time so she probably prefers to be in bigger arms," he concluded. "What are you still doing here anyway? I'm pretty sure I saw Jeff and Alaina heading toward the parking garage a while ago."

"If you must know, I'm stuck babysitting. My driver is on his way from San Bernardino which is over an hour but add the killer Halloween traffic and it'll be awhile before he arrives."

"I can take-"

"No!" I snapped in interruption. "The paparazzi doesn't even know my address which is something to brag about and you think I'd give it to you, a stranger who looks like an extra in a horror movie set in some backwoods town not located on a map?"

"That's fine. I was just trying to help you out. No skin off my back," he handed me J. "And I was only offering to take you around town until your driver arrives, not home."

As soon as she was in back in my arms, she resumed crying. My eyes snapped to his. "Okay! Okay, but once she falls asleep, when she won't be aware of whose arms she's in, I'm gone."

He led me to a comically small rental in comparison to his large body. When he started it up, the sound of country invaded my ears and I reached out to pop the radio off. He turned it back on. I turned it back off. He turned it back on and kept his hand there so that I couldn't reach it. "I'm sure you're used to giving your servants orders but this is my car, my rules."

**Me: Please, Julius, for the love of God, GET HERE! You're in an Escalade, run the other cars down if you have to! **

We pulled over at Walmart. "What's in here?"

"Damn near everything but what I'm looking for is a car seat. You can't just hold her in your lap like that," he replied.

"She'll be alright," both of my hands were locked tight around her body as she sat in my lap, the seatbelt was fixed across both of us.

"Maybe but I don't want to take that chance. It doesn't even have to be a wreck. If I suddenly hit the breaks hard enough there's a chance she'll fly out of your arms and hit the window no matter how secure you _think_ you have her. Then your sister and Jeff will be very upset with you I'm sure."

"I don't care about Jeffrey's opinion but I do care about my sister and the wellbeing of my niece so proceed."

He took off his seatbelt and opened the door. "You coming in?"

"And risk a fan snapping a photo of us together which will lead to the whole world thinking I'm dating some Z-list wrestler after _all_ those years of me dating A-listers, literal royalty and billionaire bachelors?" I scoff. "Not a chance."

"_All_ those years and _all _those men and your ring finger is still bare. I don't think that's something to brag about when you have nothing to show for it after _all _this time," he said, slamming the door which left me speechless.

About ten minutes later I saw a tall shadow walking through the parking lot carrying a bag in his hand and holding a large box on his shoulder. He opened the backdoor and began setting up the car seat.

"Alright, pass me the baby," he requested and I held her over the seat and he fastened her in. After J. was out on lockdown, he got back into the driver's seat, dropping a Halloween bucket in my lap.

"What is all this?"

"We're taking Jefia trick or treating," he said.

"What? No!" I violently shook my head.

"Why not? You're in a costume, she's in a costume and I'm in a costume."

"What costume are you in? You look exactly the same as you did in the ring," I pointed out.

"Exactly, I'm going as Braun Strowman. It _is _a character afterall."

"If you say so and isn't it a little late for trick or treating?"

"It's a Friday night which means no school tomorrow. Some neighborhoods have a curfew for going door to door to up to 12:30. It's 11 so if we get out there now, we'll get a nice little haul."

"It's still late and dangerous."

"Look at me, Alena," he responded. "I'm 6'9, 386."

"Okay, and? I'm 5'9, 121 pounds. Our chances are equal against a knife or speeding bullet so height and build mean nothing in this equation," I told him.

"Alright, well I guess we can just sit here, talk and get to know each other," he shrugged.

"Yeah, trick or treating sounds much more appealing now," I blurted.

"Thought so," he chuckled as he started the car.

We targeted safe neighborhoods with kids and families walking the streets as opposed to a bunch of wild teens or young adults roaming around everywhere.

We knocked on the first door and an older lady answered. "Aww, your daughter is the cutest!"

"Ma'am, this man's DNA had absolutely nothing to do with this creation," I'm actually surprised Jeffrey's DNA blended together so well with ours.

We went to about nine more houses on the block. Braun shook the bucket that was almost filled to the rim. "Did that family really give us sparkly pencils and mini coloring books?"

"Well, actually, it's a hell of a lot healthier than some of the crap that was already in there," I pointed out. "Halloween is the best thing to ever happen to dentists with a high clientele of children."

"Want to hit another neighborhood? While we were walking the street I was handed a flyer for a haunted house a few blocks over."

"Haunted house? I'm not about scar my niece for life at only 7 months! She probably won't be able to sleep for a week and Alaina and Jeffrey will have no idea why as they sit up restlessly. _Hmm_, on second thought maybe we should take her," a devilish smile spread across my lips. _Ding_.

**Julius: I'm in the Staples Center parking lot. **

**Me: We're not too far away. Meet you in a few**.

"My driver is waiting back at the arena so I think it's time to call it a night."

"You and your sister are so different," he noted as we drove. "Don't get me wrong, she gave Jeff hell but she's not...I don't know how to say this..."

"Stuck up? Materialistic?"

"You said it, not me," his tone was in agreement. "Yeah, plus you have a vehement dislike for the wrestling business."

"Things probably would've been different if I'd followed her path. I wanted to be a wrestler at one point," I admitted.

"What happened?"

"Alaina's two years older and got started at 14. When I turned 14, I went to train at her school and turns out, I don't have an athletic bone in my body. The next week I was discovered at the mall by a modeling agent and 11 years later, here I am at the top of my field and she's at the top of hers so it all worked out in the end."

"Ohh, I get where your bitterness about what we do comes from now. Those who can't...hate!"

"Bitterness? I get paid 1.2 million to advertise a product on Instagram. That's probably more than you make a year. The biggest injury I've ever sustained on set was a broken nail that was fixed on the spot. I have absolutely no regrets about my career choice," I defended.

"But are you happy?"

"_Ecstatic_. You can't tell? Oh, you probably can't, at least not until the botox wears off next week..."

"Botox?!" he exclaimed, confused. "How old are you?"

"It's not about age, it's about preservation. The reason why most women look horrible with it is because they wait until the aging process has already started and overdose on it to turn back the hands of time," I glanced at the backseat. "Good, she's sleep. Hopefully she remains that way the entire ride home."

He pulled into the Staples Center parking lot and parked beside Julius. I grabbed my purse and reached for the Halloween bucket but he snatched it away. "Where do you think you're going with that?"

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I thought we were taking the baby out trick or treating, now she can't enjoy the fruits of her labor?"

"Has she even started teething yet? What is she going to do with it? And you clearly don't eat any sugar so what's the point of letting it go to waste?"

"I should've known there was a catch to this. You knew no one would answer the door and would've proceeded to call the police if they saw a big, overgrown man going door to door solo so you used me and my niece. Jesus, your pay in WWE is that bad that you had to scam us instead of simply going to Walmart tomorrow when the entire Halloween aisle will be on sale like a normal person?" I questioned. "Just give me a few of those smarties and we'll be straight."

"Here's 6. I'm sure you'll eat a tab a day so they'll last until this time next year," he quipped.

"I bet if I made a fat joke, it'd be considered body shaming but absolutely no one cares when the person on the receiving end is skinny," I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not body shaming or judging. I don't see any bones sticking out and your face isn't gaunt so you're not anorexic but seriously, do you really think 121 at 5'9 is healthy? What is your BMI? At the very least, you should be 128," he said thoughtfully.

"Do you really think men and women risking a fall on their heads and necks every night is healthy?" I shot back in inquiry. His mouth snapped shut with no reply. "I'll gain those 7 pounds when WWE lines the outside of their rings with pillows and cushions. We both do what we have to do to make a living and let's leave it at that."

Braun carried the carseat over to the Escalade, walking slowly and carefully to not wake her up. I opened the door and he strapped the seat.

"Thanks," I walked around to the other side of the vehicle so I could slide in the back.

He came over to my side and I let the window down. "You know what, you're alright, _Slim_."

"You're alright, too, _Hillbilly_," I shot back.

"_Redneck_," he corrected.

"It doesn't matter…" and neither does he anymore.

"Maybe I'll see you again one of these days?" he asked which left me confused. Why would he think I'd have anything to do with someone like him when I didn't have to?

"Yeah, I doubt it," I quickly let the window up. "Julius, drive!"

Ah social media. Can't live with it, can't live without it, in my case, literally. I never realized just how frequently I posted until I found my fans having a complete meltdown over my absence these last few hours. They were ready to file missing person reports after not seeing me in the background of my inner circle's IG stories and snaps or in any paparazzi shots tonight. I couldn't really get annoyed because we give fans total access to our lives to the point where they become invested and feel as if they're apart of it. The price of fame…

I scrolled through my notifications and saw that a

adamscherr99 followed me. He must've been someone important because there was a verified symbol by his name. Wait, I take important back because they're giving blue badges out like candy nowadays down to dog and cat pages. When I clicked, I saw various pictures of...Braun? My eyes went to the bio: _I do outdoors redneck stuff with my redneck friends_. That explains a lot. My finger hovered over the follow back button...nope. A follow from me isn't given, it's earned.

"Did you have fun, Alena?" Julius asked to make conversation.

"Meh…"


End file.
